Camshaft phaser assemblies are well known in the automotive field. It is also known to include a target wheel in camshaft phaser assemblies to determine an angular position of a phaser rotor. Known camshaft phaser assemblies including target wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,305,949 and 6,609,498.
Target wheels are often formed from bent sheet metal to reduce pressing forces and maintain a relatively low rotating inertia. Sensor tabs can be formed around an outer periphery of the target wheel. A position sensor is arranged adjacent to the sensor tab to detect an angular position of a phaser rotor. Due to handling during installation, these types of targets wheels can undergo deformation. These target wheels may also include relatively brittle or weak tabs, or undergo installation issues. Any one of these issues can result in timing problems for the target wheel, and impact the ability of an associated sensor to detect a position of the camshaft.
One type of known sensor tab for target wheels includes rolled edges. However, these known types of sensor tabs result in outer corners formed by the rolled edges that have a relatively large radius. The relatively large radius caused by these rolled edges causes a delayed reading of the position of the sensor tab.
It would be desirable to provide an improved profile for sensor tabs of a target wheel that avoids inaccurate or delayed reading of a relative position of the sensor tabs to a sensor.